


Snap

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Basically what I wanted to happen during today's press conference.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So very short drabble but basically this was what I was hoping for during the press conference today.

"So Nico, you've recently announced your move to Renault next year. How are you feeling about the move and what are the positives?" 

As Nico begins to answer the question, Lewis feels someone nudge him gently. He turns to his left and sees Sebastian looking at him with an mischievous glint in his blue eyes. 

Lewis gives him a questioning look and Sebastian's eyes drop to Lewis' phone. Lewis looks down at the phone and then at Sebastian, who is motioning for him to pick the phone up. 

Lewis glances at the media, and then at Sebastian, before picking up his phone and opening the Snapchat app. He quickly flips the camera view and aims it at Sebastian, selecting the bunny ears icon. Sebastian grins at Lewis and Lewis quickly takes the picture before saving the photo and placing the phone back on the table. Lewis turns to face the media once more and tries not to grin over at Sebastian who is smiling at Lewis. 

Later Lewis uploads the photo to Snapchat of Sebastian with bunny ears. It hits the media outlets almost straight away.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you liked! :D


End file.
